Tankless Water Heater
Who hasn't experienced the aggravation of running out of hot water halfway through a shower? Maybe the in-laws are in town and using all of your hot water or perhaps you just have a conventional water heater that is about to die. Whatever the cause, a tankless water heater could be the solution you are looking for.The truth is that a tankless water heater actually works and is far superior to the old-fashioned gas or electric "tank" water heaters. In a conventional water heater, be it gas or electric, hot water is stored in a tank. While this may keep a ready supply of hot water on hand for immediate use, the fact remains that the hot water just sits around when not being used. In time, the heat will dissipate and the water heater will need to reheat the water. This is a complete waste of energy and it is simply costing you money. A tankless water heater, however, can not save hot water for later use. Instead, a tankless water heater only produces as much hot water as a person needs. So, when the hot water heater is turned on, the tankless unit provides as much hot water as necessary until the faucet is turned off. You can literally leave the hot water faucet on for hours and the tankless water heater will continue providing as much hot water as needed. You never need to worry about running out of hot water again during a shower when you install a tankless unit in your home. One of the biggest problems with conventional "tank" water heaters is that they leak. No matter how great of a unit you buy, the fact remains that they will start leaking water as time goes on. After all, they are constantly filled with water! That water can damage anything in the area and cause you one huge mess. A tankless water heater, on the other hand, does not store water and therefore will not leave you a big mess to clean up one daybecause it doesn't leak! Another big advantage of a Takagi tankless water heater is its size compared to conventional units. A standard "tank" water heater may be several feet tall by 3 or more feet in diameter. But a standard tankless water heater is generally no larger than a standard laptopalthough it may be a bit thicker. The point is, however, that it is generally no problem at all to mount a tankless water heater to your wall. In truth, a tankless water heater will never force you to take a cold shower again because it never runs out of hot water. Plus, tankless units save energy (and money) compared to conventional "tank" water heaters because they don't have to keep a large tank of water up to temperature all day longeven when not in use! Leak-free and compact, a tankless water heater is even more convenient than traditional units. So if you are tired of running out of hot water and dealing with messes because of leaking water heaters, look into a tankless water heater today and see how this modern marvel can change your life. Since your water will be heated as you use it, you could save $390.00 and 300 lbs. of per year by using a tankless water heater. (equal to planting 25/4 trees) Category:Home Products